Space Mafia
The is an intergalactic crime syndicate of alien invaders, these beings are able to possess, or "Invade", human beings, by force. By doing so they are able to make quick escapes from host to host. Members Mademoiselle Q Jisp Zodor is a fanged alien armed with a crystal sword and reports directly to Jisp. Zodor's human host was portrayed by . Riga is another subordinate of Jisp who welds a whip and a head that resembles a parasaurolophus. Riga's human host was portrayed by . Yanimi is Jisp's third subordinate, armed with a bone scythe. In her human form, Yanimi was capable of utilizing wrestling moves against Blue SWAT. In her last stand against Blue SWAT, Yanimi masqueraded as Otohime from the legend of Urashima Taro to sucker a scientist into helping her create deadly turtles that would latch on to people and explode. Yanimi was destroyed by each SWAT's Dictators Yanimi's human host was portrayed by pro female wrestler , credited as MIZKO. Aliens Death Killer Brothers The Goku, Dou, and Mon, were hired by the Space Mafia to impersonate Blue SWAT and commit crimes to tarnish their reputation. In their latest caper, Mon was killed, but Goku and Dou were able to steal Blue SWAT's armory and kidnap Sumire. Gold Platinum arrived in time to take back the Blue SWAT armor. Goku and Dou were destroyed by the Drumgun Fire. Aliens resembling these three made additional appearances. was voiced by . was voiced by . was voiced by . Geruma is a Space Mafia scientist and warrior that invaded the body of a female earth scientist named Rina Okuyama. When Geruma left Rina's body, the research he working on was accidentally left behind in Rina's mind. Using Rina as bait, Sho planted a tracer on her when Geruma came to abduct her. After collecting his missing research, Geruma was ready to dispose of Rina until the timely intervention of Blue SWAT. Geruma was destroyed by the Drumgun Fire. Geruma was voiced by , who previously narrated for Chojin Sentai Jetman. Mougu is a four-eyed alien with the ability to invade inanimate objects, including Blue SWAT's Dictators. During his first confrontation with Blue SWAT, Sho was accidentally doused with a chemical that would make him explode. To prevent Sho from getting an antidote, Mougu possessed any vehicle and weapon Sho tried to use. Seiji was able to get the antidote to Sho in time while Sig and Sarah fought Mougu. Hyper Sho dealt the final blow and destroyed Mougu with his Dictator. Mougu was voiced by , who also voiced the Byakkoshinken from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Eva , under Queen's orders, was sent to terminate Jisp for his repeated failures to conquer the Earth for the Space Mafia. Ironically, she was destroyed by Jisp. Eva was portrayed by . Zaiba During her tenure with the LAPD, Sarah and her old partner John encountered a Zaiba, which was too powerful against earth firearms. In their fight, John sacrificed himself to save Sarah. Sig also had history with this Zaiba during his time with Space SWAT. The Zaiba reappeared in present day and invaded the body of a cyborg called the TR-99 which had a protective barrier to shield the Zaiba from the Dictators. Using gunpowder to set off an explosion, Sarah and Sig were able to damage the TR-99 and locate the its weakpoint and destroy it. With the TR-99's barrier out of commission, Sarah and Sig destroyed the Zaiba with their Dictators. Additional Zaiba types appeared with various colored heads. Goa Goa are black colored types often seen bossing and disciplining the Leto, Bona, and Kell types. Some Goa will either have a whip arm or a blade arm. Leto, Bona, and Kell The most common types of aliens that Blue SWAT encounters, and typically work in packs of three. Each alien liquefies their body and invades a human being via the mouth. Each type can materialize a mini-computer on their arms to communicate with one another. The Bona types can elongate their arms and fingers. The Kell types have the ability to cloak themselves. Once Blue SWAT locates their weak points, the Dictators are sufficient enough to destroy them. Monsters *Kui *Goa *Zazanga *Zaiba Gallery Space Mafia 1.jpg|Leto Space Mafia 2.jpg|Bona Space Mafia 3.jpg|Kell Space Mafia 4.jpg|Kui Space Mafia 5.JPG|Goa Space Mafia 6.JPG|Zazanga Space Mafia 7.JPG|Zodor Space Mafia 8.JPG|Riga Space Mafia 9.JPG|Zaiba Space Mafia 10.JPG|Yanimi Space Mafia 12.JPG|Mademoiselle Eva Space Mafia Beauty assasain.JPG|Lavi Space Mafia 13.JPG|Mougu Space Mafia 14.JPG|Geruma Space Mafia 15.JPG|Death Killer Brothers Space Mafia 16.JPG|Dr. Neron Space Mafia 17.JPG|Mother Brabam Space Mafia 18.JPG|Pulse Space Mafia 21.JPG|Manny Category:Blue SWAT Category:Villain